This invention relates to an electrical switching element, and more particularly, to a shock sensor which will serve to open a closed electrical circuit when moved or jarred thereby permitting an alarm to be triggered.
In burglar alarm systems, and the like, it is typical to utilize sensors to detect when a particular item has been moved. By way of example, on doors and windows, motion detectors or shock sensors can be placed on these members and included within a closed circuit burglar alarm system. When the window is shattered or the door jarred, the motion causes the shock sensor to detect such movement, thereby breaking the circuit and causing an alarm to be triggered.
Such motion detectors or shock sensors can also be used in automobile burglar alarms, which can detect the movement of the car itself or someone trying to open the door or break the window thereby causing the shock sensor to detect such movement. The circuit will then break and trigger the alarm.
Although in most cases, such shock sensors are used as part of closed circuits, it is also possible that the shock sensor can be utilized as part of an open circuit system whereby the movement of the object on which the shock sensor is placed will cause the shock sensor to close the circuit, thereby triggering the alarm.
One of the important aspects of the shock sensor is that it must be sensitive enough in order to detect any slight motion. At the same time, it should be able to discriminate between false and actual alarm conditions. It should also be adjustable for proper sensitivity since each situation may differ from the other. For example, in certain places where the windows are shaky and are subject to continuous wind movement, less sensitivity is required in the shock sensor. On the other hand, where the windows are rather rigid, greater sensitivity may be given to the shock sensor.